Crying Greasers
by staygold-phandom
Summary: One by one, each one of the greasers break down in front of the gang and tell them their stories as to why they're crying. How do they react? Rated T for cursing and innuendos
1. Two-Bit

**Two-Bit**

The gang minus one were all sitting at the Curtis' house like any other day. Ponyboy was sitting on Darry's lap in the big chair in the corner, Steve and Sodapop were sprawled all over the floor while Johnny and Dallas were sitting like normal people on the couch.

"Cut it out Steve!" Sodapop yelled as Steve wouldn't stop kicking him.

"I'm not doing anything!" Just then, Steve kicked Soda again.

"That's it!" Soda yelled with a devilish grin on his face. Soda pounced on top of Steve and they began to have an all out wrestling match while everyone else watched in amusement.

"Alright boys, knock it off before you break the TV," Darry said calmly, but the two wrestling greasers refused. "I SAID STOP!" Darrel all but yelled. His voice boomed through the house which caused Soda and Steve to throw themselves apart. They sat awkwardly staring at each other when Ponyboy spoke up.

"Hey, do any of you have a clue where Two-Bit might be?" Everyone looked at each other with confusion clearly written all over their faces.

"Last time I saw him he was at the bar his mom works at." Johnny said as Dally yawned very loudly.

"I don't know why you all are worrying so much. It's Two-Bit's decision about where he goes and where he wants to go." Dally said. Johnny shoved Dally's side and clicked his tongue.

"Come on Dal. We're just wo-" And just at the perfect moment, Two-Bit opened the front door, ignoring the whole gang, and rushed into the kitchen. The rest of the gang watched him in shock, wondering what was wrong with him.

They saw Two-Bit open the fridge door and pull out a beer. He opened it and leaned against the stove.

"What's up with him?" Soda whispered to everyone. Most of the gang shrugged their shoulders while the others still remained to watch Two-Bit. Two-Bit saw everyone watching him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Two-Bit snapped. The rest of the gang looked away hurriedly afterwards. Pony noticed something about Two-Bit. He saw that Two-Bit's eyes were bloodshot red and watery along with tears tracks stained to his cheeks. He heard how Two's voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"I'll be right back you guys…" Pony pushed himself out from Darry's comfy and warm lap and made his way towards the kitchen. He slowly approached Two-Bit in caution and fear of being hit.

"Hey Two-Bit…" Pony said while standing in front of the older greaser.

"What do you want Pony?" Two-Bit took another swig of beer and stared at Ponyboy.

"Have you been crying?" He was talking quietly so the others wouldn't hear about anything.

"No! Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Pony backed away somewhat.

"Why ya getting so defensive?" And that was when Two-Bit broke. He threw his still half full beer bottle against the wall causing it to explode and shatter everywhere. He had an angry look to him along with tears running down his face.

"How could she?! That rat bastard! What a fucking whore she is!" Two-Bit stomped over to the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. He put his elbows on the table and shoved his head in his hands and started balling. Ponyboy stood shocked in the kitchen because the beer bottle barely missed his head. Darry got up from his chair and, like Ponboy, cautiously made his way towards Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit, what's wrong?" Darry kneeled to his level as Soda rushed over to Ponyboy to see if he was hurt by the glass or anything.

"She fucking cheated on me!" Two-Bit yelled as he continued to cry into his hands.

"Who? Who cheated on you?" Darry said while rubbing the crying greasers back.

"Fucking Kathy! I saw he at the drive-in sucking this socs face off!" Steve giggled which caused Two-Bit to send him a nasty stare.

"I, I… I gotta go. See you guys later…" Johnny said awkwardly and left without any other word. Dally remained on the couch watching in what seemed like mortal fear until he spoke up.

"See Two-Bit? I told you she was a no good piece of shit broad." That sure made Two-Bit hit the roof.

"AND SYLVIA ISN'T?! HAVE YOU REALIZED HOW MANY TIMES THAT WHORE HAS CHEATED ON YOU AND YOU STILL CONTINUE TO STICK IT IN HER?! YOU'RE JUST USING HER BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED NOBODY ELSE WILL GO NEAR YOU! YOU'RE JUST USING HER FOR FUCKING SEX YOU TRASHY HOOD!" That shut Dally right up. Everyone was wondering why Dally wasn't pounding Two-Bit's face in. Instead, Dally stood up and practically took the front door off of the hinges and stormed out.

"God Two-Bit, wonder why he didn't bash your head in…" Soda said as him and Pony sat down at the other unoccupied chairs at the dining table. Darry stood up as Steve walked into the dining table and took a seat too followed along by Darry. Now everyone was sitting at the table watching an eighteen and a half year old greaser cry his eyes out.

"Two-Bit…" Pony began but Darry stopped him.

"Hey Two-Bit, it's okay. You were too good for her anyways. You should've known that. I mean, it was fun while it lasted. But you can't always be sure that that one person you're dating is going to be _the one._ I mean, what you said about Sylvia was completely true and we're all still super confused as to why Dally didn't beat you up. But you have to let it go. I mean, I know this just happened, but it's going to get better. Trust me. When did you find out she was cheating on you?" Two-Bit looked up at everyone and sniffled a sob.

"Last night. We were there for a date and she asked me to get her some Coca-Cola, so I did. When I came back I saw her and some ugly ass socs making out right in front of me! And don't think I didn't bash that guys head in before I left." Two-Bit was fiddling with his fingers and Steve shot Soda a worried look.

"Well, was it true that you were at your mom's bar?" Sodapop asked. Two-Bit nodded his head.

"Yeah… yeah I was. My mom spotted me and came over to comfort me, then she ran me out before I got caught by the security. So… I crashed at Buck's for the night without anyone knowing. I just woke up about an hour ago. I decided to head over here to see if it could cool me off some. But obviously not…" Darry shook his head at Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit…" Two-Bit wasn't paying attention. "Two-Bit!" Keith looked at Darry and watched him take a deep breath. "Two-Bit… when you were at Buck's last night, did you get drunk by any chance?"

Two-Bit seemed very hesitant to answer this question. Then, slowly but surely, he nodded. "Yeah… I did. But what does that have to do with anything? I always get drunk!" Two-Bit playfully smiled but Darry frowned.

"Two-Bit… in situations like these, people tend to drink away their sorrows. Sometimes a little too much… and they, well you may already know this, but some people end up becoming alcoholics.

Two people shuddered at the mentioning of this. Steve; because his dad was an alcoholic and he couldn't even imagine what would happen if Two-Bit turned into his dad. And Two-Bit; because he never wanted to turn into one. Sure, he drinks a lot, and sure sometimes he doesn't moderate how much he drinks, but he knew that he would never end up becoming an alcoholic.

"I know Dar… and trust me I will never end up becoming an alcoholic." Darry smiled and pounded his fist on the table cheerfully.

"Alrighty, now, who wants Dairy Queen?" Darry asked. Everyone jumped up in excitement but Two-Bit stayed put.

"I don't know Darry. I mean, we already know you're a queen and everything, but I don't think I want some of you." Everyone smiled and dragged Two-Bit out the door, because they knew Two-Bit would make it through this in a breeze and he was already back to being his normal self again.


	2. Ponyboy

Ponyboy

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live without Dally there to protect him. He couldn't live without Dallas there to put in his inappropriate comments. He couldn't live without Dally's ability to real in a girl by just a wink. _Johnny. _He especially couldn't live without Johnny. His best friend, his brother, his twin. Ponyboy was there for Johnny and Johnny was there for Ponyboy… in times of need, comfort, love, struggle or even just pure pleasure during a boring day. He could still hear Johnny's last words scratching at the back of his mind, like a broken record playing repeating itself for no one will fix it. _Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold… _He couldn't take it anymore. He needed out. Ponyboy need relief.

Ponyboy stuck his head out his shared bedroom doorway and noticed that no one was home. _Good…_ Pony thought. He opened his door all the way and noticed his vision getting blurry. He could feel the familiar feeling of tears beginning to roll down his cheek and drip off onto the floor, or sometimes they'll hang on the bottom of his chin and stroll down onto his neck. Sure crying gave Ponyboy relief at sometimes. But this time it was unbearable. He needed to physically do something.

Pony ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup and slammed it against the floor beneath him. _CRASH! _He could feel an unusual sensation begin to overcome his body and mind. He wanted to break something else. That's all it took. _Violence. _He remembered some of Dallas Winston's last words before Johnny died himself. _You better wise up Ponyboy. _He picked up another glass and smashed it into the floor. BAM! _You get TOUGH like me and you don't get hurt!_ SMACK! _You watch out for yourself, and nothing can touch you man! _

He couldn't stop. He was crying, and screaming and remembering things he didn't want to all at once. His head was pounding, his heart was racing and his stomach was flip flopping everywhere. He continued to break bowls, plates, even a knife or two along with more glasses and cups until the whole kitchen floor was nothing but shards of glass and broken memories scattered all around him; just like what his life was beginning to do.

He stood there for a while, staring at the blank wall before him. For a long time. Too long perhaps for after ten minutes or so, Ponyboy could hear the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing followed by four loud and noisy greasers. Darry was the first to speak up.

"Ponyboy! We're home!" Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit sat down in the living room while Darry made his way to the kitchen. What he saw such a sight to see. "Ponyboy! What are you doing?!"

Ponyboy continued to stare ahead of him, not even acknowledging his older brother. "N-n-nothing…" He managed to stuttered out.

"What happened to the dishes?!" Darry screamed which caused the other boys to make their way to the kitchen. He noticed Pony flinch at Darry's loud voice so he decided to tone it down a notch or two.

Pony opened his mouth, hesitant to say something or not. "I broke them…" Pony felt the warm tears beginning to fill up in his eyes and he noticed how they were starting to cloud his vision.

"Why?" Pony's face grew a furious look to it for he picked up one more glass cup and chucked it at the wall beside Darry. He continued to smash more dishes and the other boys realized that the youngest of all of them was preluding to cry.

Ponyboy was in his socks and Darry was in his work boots. Darry had an advantage, Pony had no way of running away without cutting his feet open. When Pony started to scream, Darry was beginning to become worried with all he had still left in him and stepped over the pieces of glass. He approached Pony by wrapping his arms around him from behind so they were by Pony's side and he couldn't move them anymore. Pony was refusing and jerking, trying desperately to escape Darry's firm grip. Darry picked him up slightly off of the ground and made his way around the others watching in pure horror. When they reached the dining room, Darry set Pony down and all he did was drop to his knees and sob.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What is the matter with you?" Darry kneeled down as Soda ran over and held his little brother in his arms.

"They're really gone!" Pony could barely get a breath or two in without crying even harder.

"Who?! Who's gone?!" Soda demanded. Pony clung to Soda's shirt for dear life as Darry leaned over to Steve and Two-Bit's earshot.

"Clean this up okay? When you're done, just go sit down or leave, I don't care." Steve and Two-Bit didn't want to risk losing an arm or a leg so they did as they were told and began to clean up all of the glass that was scattered everywhere.

"Ponyboy," Darry said gently as he sat down on the floor in front of Soda who had a balling Ponyboy in his hands. "Who's gone?" Soda and Darry had the idea Pony was crying about their mother and father who had tragically died in an auto crash many months earlier, but that wasn't the case.

Ponyboy managed to breathe in a couple gasps of air before he spat out: "Johnny! Him and Dallas both!" and continued to cry his eyes out. Soda and Darry exchanged petrified looks with each other as Soda just continued to cradle his crying baby brother in his arms. Darry watch, struck dumb, about how Soda could work his magic.

"Alright, come on baby. Let's go lie down…" Soda picked Ponyboy up when he noticed he was calming down some. His sobs finally subsided and he was getting his breath back. Darry got up too and followed Soda and Pony to their shared room.

"Just get some sleep. Okay? It'll all be better soon. In the mean time, I'm gonna go make some blue spaghetti. Oh! Scratch that! Purple mashed potatoes. Yeah… purple mashed potatoes!" Soda bolted out of the room and asked Steve and Two-Bit for their help. They willingly accepted, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. Darry stood in the doorway watching Ponyboy try to go to sleep.

Pony knew that Darry was watching him and it was making him uncomfortable. He turned on his side and faced Darry who was staring right back at them. "Need something Dar?" Darry slightly smiled and walked over to the bed his much smaller and younger brother occupied.

"Nah… just… thinkin, ya know?" Pony nodded and sat up and beside his much larger and older brother.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, don't you go crying too. One ball baby in this family is enough." Darry laughed at what Ponyboy said because it was what Sodapop had said to Ponyboy the night Soda went crazy about Darry and Ponyboy fighting.

"I'm not crying, but thanks. It good to know you're here for me Pone. Just remember, I'm here for you and you're here for me." Pony hugged his brother from the side which ended up with Darry caressing Ponyboy in his huge and muscular arms.

"Hey Dar?" Pony muffled into Darry's warm and welcoming chest. He didn't ever want to let go.

"Yeah Pony?" Darry rested his chin on top of Ponyboy's head which had his now natural and normal reddish brown hair again.

"I love you." Darry could feel his heart skip a beat because it was usually him who said that first.

"I love you too. Please don't forget that Pony." Pony smiled.

"Don't worry… I won't. Thanks Darry… for everything." The two brothers pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling like idiots.

"It's nothing honey. Just a lit-"

"TWO-BIT! STOP! PUT THE BEATER BACK IN THE BOWL!" Steve screamed from the kitchen. Then the house filled with the laughter of Steve, Soda and Two-Bit.

"I don't even wanna know what they're doing…" Darry said as he flopped backwards into the bed with Pony right beside him.

"Me neither."

Ponyboy always knew he would still feel sorta and somewhat empty without his two closest buddies, or even his own parents. But he knew that as long as he had someone like Darry or Soda or Two-Bit, or heck even Steve there for him and to comfort him at anytime, he could be back to himself in no time. It just took a little controlling of the emotions to narrow down the crying to only about once a month, but it was worth it. Pony knew that no matter what, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston and his own mother and father would always be there with him, through thick and thin, night and day, by his side. He would always _Stay Gold._


	3. Steve

**Steve**

Everyone was over for dinner at the Curtis' by Darry's invite. Everyone was very grateful for Darry and Sodapop to take the time to make everyone in the gang dinner, even Dally came. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and they would've enjoyed it more if Steve Randle had been there.

"He promised me during work he would come… I don't have a clue where he might be Dar." Soda said as the gang was approaching the topic of why their good friend Steve wasn't at dinner with them.

"Eh, you know Steve. Always says he's gonna do something but he never does. Probably just at home." Two-Bit took a swig of his beer while everyone stared at him like he was mentally ill.

"Really? You'd think Steve would rather be at home with his drunken old man then be here eating a nice hot dinner with the rest of us? I think not buddy. Maybe you should use your brain… if you had one." Dally butted in before he took a bite of his broccoli.

"Golly Dally, you sure have a way with words…" Johnny mumbled quietly so only Dally heard. Dally did hear Johnny. He smiled, dropped his fork and put Johnny in a headlock at the table while munching obnoxiously on his broccoli.

"Cut it out guys. You're gonna break something." Darry said. Johnny readjusted himself in his chair as Dally picked up his fork again and began eating.

Pony was being awfully quiet about this subject. He didn't care if Steve showed up or not. After midnight, after supper, during supper, tomorrow for dinner. He couldn't stand Steve, and he was planning on confronting Steve about their little issues tonight after supper. But since Steve didn't show up, Pony was even more furious with him. Darry noticed Pony slouch and sink in his chair a little.

"Pony, sit up straight, stop slouching. What's the matter with you? You okay?" Pony sat up in his chair a little and shrugged.

"I don't know Dar… I was kinda hoping Steve would show up because I wanted to talk to him about something." Everyone was all ears now.

"Like what Pone? Advice on girls? Well… here. I got you. First you want to see if the girl has some big, you know what I mean… and if they do, you see if they're blonde. If they've got both of those things and a pretty white pearly smile, you take them to the back room an-"

"KEITH!" Darry screamed. He caused Dally to choke some on his broccoli.

"What? I'm just helping the little dude out!" Pony cleared his throat.

"That was nothing about what _I _really wanted to talk about. And if I needed advice on girls, _which I don't, _then I'd go to Sodapop." Soda puffed out his chest and smiled in pride.

"That's right Pony. Now, what did you want to talk to Steve about?" Pony was about to tell the guys before the front door was threw open and in came Steve, who was balling his eyes out. He stood in the doorway before dropping to his knees and holding his head in his hands, trying desperately to get in some air.

Soda and Darry flung themselves out of their seats and towards the crying greaser. Darry grabbed Steve by the arms and hauled him onto the couch.

"Steve! My god Steve, what's the matter with you?!" Soda all but yelled. Darry didn't even know why Soda bothered trying because when Steve teared up, he broke down. And he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Darry gave Soda a look as to stop trying and he did. All Soda and Darry could do was sit on the couch comforting Steve while Pony, Johnny, Dallas and Two-Bit watched in awe.

When Steve's sobs finally began to subside and all that was left was the sobs turning into sniffles, Darry then motioned for Soda to ask what happened, but something they saw stopped him.

Bruises, cuts scrapes and gashes that were beginning to scar were plastered all over Steve's face and some on his shoulders and arms. His nose had been cracked hard, his lip was busted and bleeding, and he a nice black eye beginning to form. Cuts and marks were all over his cheeks and he had a hefty gash on his whole left side, and he was trying desperately to keep it hidden as to not worry his best friend and brother Sodapop, so far nobody had noticed it. It was amazing how he was still holding on.

"Steven Thomas Randle! What in the name of god happened to you?!" Soda was staring at Steve's face in horror, trying to think of who could've done such a thing. He knew it couldn't have been the socs, because Steve could've held them off to get the hell out of there and not get beaten this badly.

Johnny was beginning to feel quite ill. Just looking at Steve's reminded him of when he got badly beaten by the socs. Ponyboy was feeling bad for Steve, because he had never seen Steve break in front of anyone. Truth be told, he didn't even think Steve knew _how _to cry. Two-Bit stopped chewing his chicken mid-bite to get a good angle of Steve while Dally was ready to murder who did that to one of his brothers.

Steve sat up and against the couch, flinching everytime he moved. "M-m-my… my dad… came h-h-home drunk again and…" Everyone's face shifted to Darry and he looked back at them. Darry knew he _had _to do something about all of this.

"Did he do this to you?" Soda asked gently and politely. Steve only nodded and took a deep breath.

"I wasn't doing anything! He came home all buzzed up and started yelling at me about how it was all my fault my mother ran out on us! Then he started cracking on me with his belt, and he started throwing punches and he broke his beer bottle and used that… all I could do was stay there and take my beating like a man…" Pony and Soda felt as if _they _were about to cry.

Everyone knew that Steve's dad was always known for beating on him, but whenever he brings up his mother, all hell is broke loose. Truth is, Steve and his mother had a very close bond, but she only left because Mr. Randle started drinking and none of it was Steve's fault.

Steve and everyone knew that, even Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. Even Mr. Randle knew the truth! But he was never sober for long enough to comprehend anything.

"When I thought he was done, I walked over to him to get my car keys… but… he pulled out a blade…" Steve was crying all the more in pain and agony, mentally and physically.

"Did he do anything with the blade Steve?" Darry said while rubbed Steve's shoulder to try to get him to quiet down some.

"Y-y-yeah… yeah he did." Steve was beginning to get control of his emotions.

"Well? What did he do?" Steve stood up and moved his arm from his left side that was beginning to get his shirt to stain a soggy red color or blood. He took a deep and sharp breath as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the cut that was bleeding profusely. _It's amazing how no one noticed this…_ Steve thought. He heard Soda gasp sharply as Darry leaped up and took Steve's forearm. He spun him around to get a better look at him.

"Jesus Christ Steve! Are you okay?!" Darry knelt down to look at the damage of the cut.

"I don't know Dar… does it look like you could fix this yourself so I don't have to go to the hospital?"

Darry smiled because he was the one known for fixing up his younger brothers. All six of them; Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnny and even Dally when they were hurt. Emotionally &amp; physically.

Darry stood up. "Yup, sure can. Come on, let's go to the bathroom. Ponyboy, please go get Soda to come back to reality," Everyone glanced at Soda and saw he was staring into outer space, focused in his own little world. "You guys clean up and leave stuff some for Steve. When we're done, he's gonna be eating too.

Darry lead Steve into the bathroom because he saw that Steve was starting to lose the ability to walk due to the injury on his side. Darry closed the door behind them and made Steve sit on the counter. Darry got out a needle and thread, antibiotics and hydrogen peroxide. He walked over to Steve and stood in front of him. Darry saw Steve's lip quiver, his eyes begin to fill with tears and close, and the small whimper Steve was trying for all he could to hold back.

"Come here Steve," Darry put his arms around Steve as to which the younger greaser accepted and cried his heart out into Darry's shirt. He was clinging onto Darry for dear life and sobbing as hardly and loudly as he could. All Darry could do was feel his heart break and rub Steve's hair and back for comfort. After about five minutes and Steve got himself under control, Darry pried Steve off of him. They looked at each other. Darry looked into Steve's bloodshot eyes and tears stained cheeks as Steve stared at the complete opposite.

"Sorry for putting you through all of this trouble Dar…" Steve said as Darry was starting to work on Steve.

"Don't worry about it Steve. If you need anything, you should always come to me. I don't know why you were even at home… sorry if that offends you. I'm just being honest. Your old man doesn't even deserve to title of 'dad,'" Steve only nodded his head. "I'm glad you came to me. Really… I don't care if you hyperventilate from crying so hard, as long as I'm here to watch you do it and comfort you.

Darry shot Steve a sympathetic smile. Steve was eternally grateful to have a brother like Darry. Their brotherhood would become inseparable, like his and Sodapop's. "Thanks so much Darry."

"Does it really hurt that much?" Steve shook his head. "Then why have you been crying so much Steve?"

"Because… everyone knows it's nowhere near my fault that my mom walked out on us… and dad even knows it was his fault; but he just feels the need to put the blame on me to make himself feel better about himself." Steve went on and on while Darry was patching Steve's cut up.

Steve flinched here and there and even cried out in pain two or three times, but it was over with before he knew it. "Alright Stevie… I'm done. You can go now." Steve nodded a "thank you" to Darry and as soon as he walked out, him and Soda were hugging to daylights out of each other.

_I wonder if that's what Ponyboy and Johnny are like… _Darry thought as he started to make Steve a plate of dinner since he knew Mr. Randle would never do something like this for his own son. _I hope that's how they're like… the two have conversations with their eye for crying out loud!_


	4. Johnny

**Johnny**

**Hey guys, sorry for making this one similar to Steve's about the plot. I just thought this was something that could make Johnny cry… I don't know anymore.**

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

"You're a no good, worthless, stupid and ugly greaser that can't even pass high school! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Mr. Cade screamed as Johnny was pounded with everything his father could get his hands on. Shoes, books, baskets, even a pan from the kitchen.

This was the fourth time his father had gotten drunk that week and all his mother did was sit on the couch and watch the two go at it. More like watch Mr. Cade go at it. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't. If Mrs. Cade tried to stick up and become friendly with Johnny, Johnny would think something's up and he wouldn't trust her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! GET THE FUCK OUT!" And that was when Johnny was ran out and didn't look back.

"Now why do you always have to me like that?!" Mrs. Cade yelled as she stood up.

"What did you say bitch? What did you say to me?" Mr. Cade was aghast at the courage his wife was showing.

"You heard me! He's our son! Let him at least come on his house without having to deal with this!"

Mr. Cade smacked his wife across the mouth. "Sit down you whore!"

**oOoOoOo**

Johnny didn't quite know where he was headed, but all he did was cry and run and never look back from the way he came. It was about six thirty and the sun was setting. He thought about going to the Curtis' but he didn't want to interrupt them. He was staring at the ground, running his breath away when he ran into someone large and much bigger than him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry… I wasn't paying attention." Johnny murmured as he scrambled to get up.

"Johnny?" The man said. Johnny recognized everyone's shoes; Darry's work boots, Ponyboy's old beat up track shoes, Sodapop's converses, Dally's boots, Two-Bit's cowboy boots and Steve's old and muddy sneakers. Johnny looked up but quickly back down, not wanting to concern everyone as to why he was running and crying with a cut and a bruise on his face and cheek.

"What are you doing running like a maniac on the sidewalk's Johnnycake?" Dally asked somewhat annoyed by Johnny's actions.

"N-n-nothing… sorry to bother you guys." Johnny's voice broke as he pushed past the gang and started running the direction he was going only to hear the sound of hurried footsteps behind him that were too running.

"Johnny! Johnny wait up!" But that didn't bother Johnny none. He kept going. And he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. _The dock… it's not far from here._ And that was where Johnny ran to.

When the boys noticed Johnny was headed to the dock, they were puzzled as can be. "Why the hell is going to the dock?!" Steve yelled as they continued running. Ponyboy was far ahead of them since he was the fastest.

"Maybe to cool off, take a swim!" Soda yelled back.

"It's too cold to swim and you know that!" Darry said.

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to find out!" And everyone continued without another word.

Johnny made it to the dock in record time. He had a pretty big start from the gang. He stopped running when he reached the end of the dock. He studied the water and watched the sunset while trying to regain his breath. He was lost in thought when he heard someone yell, "Johnny?!" And he turned around to find the gang.

Johnny stood at the end of the deck, beginning to cry and panting hard. "Don't come any closer! Or…"

"Or what?" Dally asked sarcastically.

Johnny balanced on the very edge of the dock. "Or… or I'll jump it and drown myself!"

The air went stiff and colder than it already was. Everyone stared at Johnny as if he was really going to jump. Darry took a cautious step forward as Johnny inched closer towards the water. "Johnny… you don't know what you're doing…"  
Johnny began crying. He started talking through his sobs. "Yes I do! I don't even know why I bother trying anymore! Obviously no one cares about me! My parents hate me and you guys aren't any better! All of the "sarcastic" jokes you make, and how you guys mock and talk about my life at home, it hurts! It really does! Even my teachers mock me about how stupid I am!" Johnny was sobbing through his words but he continued. "If I just jump… then you guys won't have to deal with me anymore, my parents life will be happier, and I won't have to worry about anything anymore… I'll be at peace, where nobody can judge me. Not my parents, not my teachers, not the socs or even you guys… trust me. It's for the best."

Johnny put his arms out the side and everything happened it slow motion to the gang. Johnny fell backwards into the freezing water with a smile on his face. Darry ran as hard as could towards the falling greaser and jumped in after him, hearing the gang yell, "Johnny! NO!"

When the painfully cold water hit Johnny, he felt better. His senses were sharper and his smile grew bigger as the water engulfed him. When he was fully underwater, it was then he realized what he was doing. But it was too late to do anything. He was too far under the try and get back to the surface, so he left out whatever breath he held in and let darkness overcome him.

Darry, on the other hand, was worrying his mind off as he jumped in after Johnny and was beginning to shove him back towards the surface. He grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him into his embrace as he swam back to the surface. When Darry finally got his head back into the air, he took a deep breath and practically threw Johnny onto the wooden dock. "Boys! Get Johnny!" He yelled. Dallas pulled Johnny onto the ground and laid him down flat as Darry got onto the dock as well.

Everyone surrounded the unconscious greaser that lied before them. They made way for Darry when he finally got onto the dock. Darry knelt down and secretly thanked his parents for forcing him to take those CPR classes. He checked quickly for a pulse and found one. He then began chest compressions until Johnny showed signs of life finally. He sputtered and coughed up water and shot straight up from where he was lying down.

He was practically choking on the water until he finally stood up and got it all out. Everyone was standing, watching their friend who almost died, hacking out the cause of his almost deathly fall. When he was done, he turned around and stared at everyone and dropped his shoulders as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Johnny… are you suicidal? Do you want us to stick you in a mental asylum if that's what it takes to make you okay?!" Dallas yelled. He noticed Johnny flinched. "Johnny… I'm serious." That was all it took to make Johnny break down crying in Dally's arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry… I just w-w-wasn't thinkin straight… so much pressure on my mind… too much stress… I can't believe I just did that." Dally wrapped his strong and broad arms around Johnny's fragile and shaking body.

"Shh… it's okay. We all have those moments… you were just confused. I blame your god damned parents." Dally continued to talk to Johnny in a soft and soothing voice as everyone watched Dally work some kind of magic to get Johnny to calm down.

Two-Bit finally spoke up. "WELL, when you ladies are done with your tea party, I say we head back to the house and have Dar and Johnny get in a warm shower. Afterwards, maybe some hot chocolate or what?" Everyone mumbled a 'yeah!' or a 'sweet!' or something similar in that matter.

When Johnny was finally pried off of Dally, he smiled. "Sorry you guys…"

Pony walked over to Johnny and slung his arm around him. "It's okay Johnnycake. But I will tell you one thing, you're coming to live with us!"


	5. Sodapop

Sodapop

It was a normal day at the Curtis' house. It was way too cold to do anything in the middle of the winter. Everyone, including the weatherman, were calling for snow. No one in the gang dug snow except for, obviously, Two-Bit. He was impatiently waiting by the window with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Two-Bit, didn't you hear when they said the snow wouldn't fall for another few hours? At around four o' clock? It's only noon!" Dally said when he got annoyed at Two-Bit's constant foot tapping.

"But that's too long!" He wailed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Get over it…" Darry said as he read over the newspaper.

Two-Bit crossed his arms, walked into the living room and sat on the floor, pouting. "That's not fair."

Darry sighed and straightened his newspaper. "Life's not fair."

It was only Steve, Darry, Dallas, Johnny and Two-Bit at the house. Sodapop went to pick up Ponyboy from school because they school day was cut short, due to signs of snow, and the DX was closed early for the same reason. Steve went to the Curtis' and Soda went to locate his younger brother.

"When did Sodapop leave the DX exactly, Steve?" Darry asked his brothers best friend and his other brothers enemy.

Steve got comfortable on the couch. "I don't know, as soon as boss said to go home, why?"

Darry put down his newspaper, got up from his chair and looked out the front door for any signs of his younger brothers. "I just don't want them to be caught outside too late if it does snow."

"It will snow! I just know it! And I'm gonna be so ready when it does!" Two-Bit yelled excitingly from the floor, almost knocking down his hot chocolate in the progress.

"Whatever you say Two-Bit." Darry sighed and sat back down in his chair.

Another hour went past with no sign of Sodapop and Ponyboy or the snow. Then another hour and neither have yet to show up. It was about three o'clock and everyone was still in their rightful places when the front door was threw open and in came a sobbing Sodapop who ran straight to his room and slammed the door. Ponyboy came in after him yelling to him, "Sodapop! Come on! It's okay, that's all in the past!"

Everyone looked at the youngest greaser who was standing in front of his shared bedroom door, turning the handle only to find it locked. "Sodapop! Let me in!"

Another sob was heard before Soda spoke up again. "No!"

Ponyboy let out a huff. "It's my room too ya know?"

Darry stood up and walked over to his youngest brother. "What's going on?" Pony looked up at him.

"Soda's crying…" He sounded desperate.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to take a shortcut home, only to make it longer by going through the cemetery and we walked past mom and dad's stones and,"

Before Pony could say anything else, a louder and more violent sob came from the room. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis! You open this door right now!" Darry yelled. A few moments passed by before everyone heard a faint _*click* _and the door was unlocked.

Darry flung the door open, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Sodapop standing beside the door, tears rolling down his cheeks from his bloodshot red eyes, and chewing on his fingernail(s).

"Sodapop… what's wrong?" Darry asked as calm as he could. In one motion, Darry took a step towards his troubled younger brother which caused Soda to practically throw himself onto Darry and ball his eyes out.

"I-I-I… I just m-m-miss them so much!" Soda sobbed again at the end of his sentence. Pony stepped back some and looked at the gang.

Dally was watching with amusement, Johnny looked scared, Two-Bit and Steve looked as if _they _were about to cry. Pony began to tear up on his way home when Sodapop broke down like a baby.

Darry rubbed Soda's back as he swayed from side to side with him like their mother used to do when she found one of the boys crying. "Shh… it's okay," She would say. "I'm right here. There's really nothing to cry about." Another thing she would say.

Darry repeated those things in a soothing voice. "Shh… it's okay. I'm right here. There's really nothing to cry about." Repeating these made Soda giggle just a tad which made Darry crack a tiny smile. _Okay, progress. That's good._

Everyone stayed like they were, too scared to move, frozen in their positions as if time was frozen. When Soda's sobs seemed to finally subside, Darry tried to pull Soda off of him, but Soda cried out, "No! Stop it! I don't want to!" Which made Darry throw his hands up in surrender, something Two-Bit did a little too often. In police custody or not.

"Okay Pepsi-Cola, I won't let you go…" Darry said gently. Soda wrapped his arms tightly around his older brothers chest and stayed there until Darry made Soda go sit down in the living room with the others.

"Soda, are you sure you're okay?" Steve said when Soda sat down beside him. Sodapop laid his head head on Steve's shoulder.

Whenever Soda starts crying, it's really hard to get him to stop. He hated it whenever him or someone in the gang or even his parents got in a fight. Whenever someone _did _get into a fight, he would either sit in the corner and wait for it all to be done and over with, or he would go somewhere in private and cry. Soda's a very sensitive person, mentally, emotionally and physically. No matter what it is. If something upset him, he'd would (nine out of ten times) go to either his older brother Darry or one of his parents when they were still around and cry to them.

"I'm… I'm fine now… thanks Steve…" Soda assured his best and worried friend with a smile.

"Soda, if you knew you were gonna react that way and get yourself all worked up, then why did you go through the "you know where?"" Ponyboy asked as politely as he could. Ponyboy sat on Darry's lap in the big armchair.

"I don't know… I thought I could handle it… why didn't you ask so negatively Pone?" Soda sniffed as his best friend rubbed his back.

"Because I knew how you were gonna be, so I tried to stay strong for you Sodapop. I really did." Pony said quietly. Darry smiled wide and Soda stared blankly at his youngest brother.

Soda knew that he was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be strong for _his _brother, not the other way around.

"P-P-Pony…" Sodapop stuttered out while smiling like an idiot. But before he could say anything else, Two-Bit bolted from his chair and to the window.

"WAIT! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SNOWING?! LOOK! IT'S STICKING TO THE GROUND! I TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA SNOW, DIDN'T I?! LOOK!" Two-Bit was jumping and screaming like a little kid in a candy shop.

Everyone laughed and before long, they were all sitting and drinking hot chocolate, waiting for enough snow to fall on the ground to play in. It was supposed to snow all the way into the next evening and not stop. Two-Bit almost wet himself at this news.

As everyone sat around in the living room, drinking their hot chocolate, talking about and getting in on who was running away, and who was in jail, and who was going with who, and who could whip who, and who stole what and when and why, Soda seemed to forget about why he was crying in the first place. Everyone knew he would soon get over the death of his parents. And even though they would always be there for the one emotionally unstable greaser, they knew they would help him through all of his problems.

_But they would never, not even Darry or Ponyboy, take the place of his parents._


	6. Dallas

**Dallas**

**Hey there my little greasers. (I do not own The Outsiders) I would just like to give another **_**huge **_**shout out to the user **_**Pony'sgirlfriend **_**for helping me yet again accomplish such a fantastic story. She's been such a humongous help with all of my stories including **_**Rainy Days, You're Going Home **_**and **_**Crying Greasers. **_**It really makes my writing process a lot easier and less stressful when I get help. Y'all should really go check her out. I'm hooked on her story **_**Sunsetting **_**and I'm like always impatiently waiting for an update. Thanks!**

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

"Amen."

"Amen." The caskets were lowered, one by one, inch by inch. The sounds of sniffles from Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' family were heard all around. Their youngest son Ponyboy began crying in spite of himself; the second youngest son, Sodapop, broke down and balled like a baby. The oldest one of the boys, Darrel or Darry, didn't say anything. He had to be strong for his kid brothers. So he hardened up and made sure he was okay. He would get over this fast. He _had _to if he wanted to keep his kid brothers for himself instead of having them stuck in a boys home somewhere in the middle of scenic nowhere.

The other greasers were behind the sons. Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. Two-Bit was leaning on Steve as the both of them sniffed. Johnny was staring blankly at his best friend Pony cry from behind. Dallas… Dally was confused. Mrs. Curtis was the closest thing to a mother he had and Mr. Curtis was the closest thing to a father he had. Why did _they _have to go? It was too soon. Their sons were only thirteen, sixteen and twenty.

Their parents wouldn't be there to see their grandchildren. Their parents wouldn't be there to see them get married or their first and official girlfriend. They wouldn't be there on their son's graduation day. They wouldn't be there to tour their children's first house with or without their significant other. They'd be missing out on the rest of their lives. And it was all because of some damn auto wreck.

"Damnit!" Dally screamed causing everyone to stare at him. He stood there for a minute, staring at the ground, then ran off and away from the cemetery. He couldn't be there any longer or else he would break too. And the tough and hood Dallas Winston doesn't cry. _Ever. _But that opinion, was about to change.

He didn't exactly know where he was going; he only knew one thing: he was getting away from that horrid place. He couldn't go to Buck's, their were too many socs out to walk around town, so the only other choice he had was the Curtis'. And they wouldn't be back for a while. So that's where Dally went.

He ran all the way there, not stopping to take a breath, look behind him or even recoil what he was doing. He could feel something on his face. Something wet and watery. It wasn't sweat, it wasn't spit. It was tears. Dallas brushed them away impatiently as he approached his unofficial second home and rushed inside. He stood for a minute, calming himself down by taking a few very needed deep breaths. He turned around, closed the door gently, then sat on the couch.

Dallas cried. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop; it was a strange sensation. He just sat there with his face buried in his hands, crying his poor little eyes out. It was the first time he broke in a _long _time. _Dallas Winston doesn't cry. _He kept telling himself. _Well it's not fucking true anymore. _He fought with himself mentally.

"Dallas?" Someone said. Dally looked up and to the right to see the Curtis' brothers staring at him. _How long have I been here?_ It didn't matter to Dal anymore. He was caught crying and the gang would never let that go.

"Sorry…" Was all Dally could said before he got up and tried to get out of that house. He sneaked a peek out the door and saw Two-Bit and Steve along with Johnny out there. But before Dally could _try_ for the door, Darry grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Woah, not so fast Dal," Dally stopped. "Pony, Soda, go to your room for a minute or so. I'll call you back out when it's okay."

"Kay." Soda and Pone said simultaneously. Darry and Dallas heard the sound of the bedroom door close before Dally turned around to face Darry. Something the two didn't know was the three on the porch were watching the whole scene go down.

"Dal… what the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you run out like that?! You scared all of half to death! Are you stupid?!" Darry screamed. Dally flinched and grimaced at the sudden outburst. Darry noticed. "Sorry Dal… I d-"

"Bullshit! Ya wanna know something?! I fucking sick and tired of your yelling! I can just tell that these two deaths are gonna make you all go fucking insane! And you're just gonna take it all out on me because I-according to everyone-can take the screaming and yelling and shit! Well, sometimes I can, and sometimes I can't!" Dally was now beginning to cry. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was starting to yell through his sobs. "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dallas was now sobbing and crying as hard as he could. He slung around and starting pounding on the wall.

Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, Soda and Pony were all watching without being noticed except by each other. "I CAN'T TAKE IT… I FUCKING CAN'T! AND I NEVER COULD TO BEGIN WITH!" Darry embraced the younger greaser who was going physco and hugged him _tightly. _Dally yelled muffled, "I can't… I c-c-can't…"

"Shh… you don't have to. It's okay Dal…" Darry was soothing him with the calming voice he picked up from his mother. Dally was crying as hard as he could and shaking like a leaf, he could barely breathe. His knees were giving out and he drug Darry to the floor with him. "Dally… you need to calm down…"

Everything went silent. Everything went still. Everyone was silent. Everyone was still. Darry began to worry why Dally became so quiet all of a sudden. He shook Dal a little. Nothing. He pried him off of him and saw that Dally went limp. He passed out. "God…" Darry said to himself. Then, everyone came into the living room.

"Everything alright Dar?" Johnny asked quietly. Darry sighed and held Dally up so he wouldn't fall over onto everyone's feet.

"Yeah… everything's alright Johnnycakes." Darry got up and hauled Dally up and into his arms (bridal style).

"What happened?" Pony said very quietly.

"He's too worked up about everything. Think mom and dad's passing hit Dally the hardest somehow…"

Two-Bit stared at Darry. "Whaddya mean by that Darry?"

Darry started for his bedroom. "I'll explain in a second."

Darry laid Dally down on his bed and stared at his figure. He was smaller than he seemed if you studied him for a while, which Darry did.

Finally, after about five minutes of studying, Darry stepped out of the bedroom and sat down in the big armchair in the living room where everyone else was. "Mom and Dad were the closest thing to parents Dally ever had. He left New York basically because of his old man. His mother went and gone off somewhere to god knows where and once he meet us, we really seemed to change his life. Even if he still does get into a lot of trouble," Everyone looked at Darry. He wasn't done with his monologue just yet. "But you guys know Dally. He feels the need to be known. He has to be the leader of the group. He feeds off of his reputation that he built up once he left New York. If his rep goes the slightest bit downhill, so does Dally. Remember the night he found out Mom and Dad were… gone?"

Everyone remembered Dally's reaction to the news vaguely. He stormed out of the house and everyone found him sleeping off a hangover on the Curtis' couch.

Everyone sighed. "But I don't get it still…" Two-Bit spoke.

"What?"

"You said this hit Dal the hardest. What do you mean by that?"

Darry let out a bit of air. "I mean, sure this death is making a pretty big impact on me and my brothers since they _were_ _our_ _parents_. They loved us with all their life and would do anything to keep happy. Our parents were Dally's parents too, along with you guys. You all were like their other sons since y'all come from pretty bad home lives excluding Two-Bit if you want to. No offense you guys," Everyone shrugged it off because they knew it was true. "Since Mom and Dad were Dally's parents too, this is really gonna make him come back to reality. Dally didn't have a real family in New York, so when he meet us and he meet Mom and Dad, it really got to the soft side of him. Having a real family… something Dally never knew."

Everyone stared at Darry, amazed at his explanation. "Couldn't have said it better myself…" Someone said from behind them. They all turned around to see Dally leaning in the doorway of Darry's bedroom. Dally walked over to Darry and stood there. Darry got the hint, so he got out of his chair and the next thing he knew Dally was hugging the daylights out of him.

"Dal, we love you. You know that right?"

Dally chuckled. Then, he pulled himself off of the older greaser and looked at him. "Another thing I couldn't have said better myself."


	7. Darry

**Darry**

"_Curtis Residence?"_

"Yes."

"_Is Darrel Shyanne Curtis Jr. available?"_

"This is he."

"_We have been notified that your younger brother is here along with Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. Do you by any chance know the three?"_

"Yes, he is my younger brother. Ponyboy Curtis."

"_Correct. Your brother was in a fire along with his friends and he's fine. We need you to come and pick him up to take home."_

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

"_Thank you."_

"No, thank you so much," And Darry hung up the phone. Sodapop was grieving on the couch about his missing brother who was caught up in a murder. His younger brother was a murder accomplice and he might not see him anymore. But that was about to change. "Soda, go get some shoes on. We gotta go."

Soda was confused. He barely left the house in the past week and Darry hadn't forced him to. Soda's boss let him take off until his brother was found and safe at home. "Wha… why?"

"Because, I'll tell you when you go get some shoes on." Darry pointed a finger and Soda slowly got off the couch and went to his room.

He almost began bawling when he walked into the bedroom. Him and Pony shared a bedroom and sleeping alone every night was something he wasn't used to. He didn't like it. _Soda hated it. _He suppressed a sigh, along with sniffling a sob. He quickly grabbed his shoes and hurried out the bedroom.

When he walked into the living room, Darry was lacing up his shoes. "So, Dar. Where are we going?"

Darry stood up as Soda sat down to put on _his _shoes. "Hospital."

Soda looked up. "Hospital? Why?"

"Cause," Soda slipped on both of his shoes and stood up. Darry grabbed the truck keys. "Ponyboy's there."

**oOoOoOo**

It was an anticipating silence in the truck on the way to the hospital along with endless questions from the middle Curtis.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes Soda."

"Where was he?"

"I don't know Soda."

"Is Johnny with him?"

"Yes Soda, Johnny and Dallas both."

"How did Dally get there?"

"I don't know Soda."

"You said it was a church fire? What church?"

"I don't know Soda."

"Can we take him home when we get there?"

"Yes Soda."

"I hope everything's alright."

"Me too Soda." And everything was quiet the rest of the way to the hospital.

When the two Curtis' got there, Soda rushed up to the desk while Darry watched from afar. He watched in interest about how Soda would react when he saw Pony again. How could two boys have such a close bond? Darry sighed, he began feeling like a third wheel.

He was off in his own world when he felt someone pulling at his arm. It was Soda. "Darry! Come on! I know WHERE HE IS!" Soda couldn't contain his excitement that was mixed with nervousness. Darry? He was trying to feel some excitement. Just a little at the least. He was already filled up with the nervousness.

Hallway after hallway, door after door, stair after stair, the two older Curtis' finally made their ways to the fourth floor where everybody who worked in the hospital said Ponyboy was. "Soda, wait."

Soda stopped, bouncing in his shoes. He wanted to see his little brother ASAP. "Why?!"

"Well… what if Pony's mad at me? I was the reason he ran away in the first place." Soda stopped bouncing at walked over to his older brother.

"Darry… he's gonna be thrilled to see us again. And it wasn't your fault one bit. It was the socs. And if ya ask me," Soda leaned into Darry's ear. "I think Bob deserved to get killed."

Soda turned around and ran through a door. Darry could feel wet, hot tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He brushed them away hurriedly but it didn't work. His eyes were like a pool filled with water; but in this case, it was an eye filled with tears of fear and worry, along with, what Soda had said, thrill and excitement to see his brother again.

Darry followed in suit of Soda. When he passed through the door Soda went it before him, he saw Soda slowly walking, as if looking for his missing younger brother. Darry surveyed the scene and only spotted an old man smoking a cigarette and a young blonde kid with ashes and smoke grime all over his face and shirt talking to the older man. Then Soda started off for a run towards the kid and yelled, "Ponyboy!" and the dirty kid ran towards Soda. The kid was Ponyboy.

Soda and Ponyboy were bear hugging each other as Darry stood behind and watched, still crying but silently. Soda sniffled and said, "Oh Ponyboy, your hair… your tuff, tuff hair…" and they were staring at each other, smiling.

Ponyboy turned to look at Darry. His older brother, his only guardian, the man who he trusted with his life. _The man who hit him, and hollered at him, the man who had driven Ponyboy away that night,_ had broke and was crying in front of his youngest brothers, and the whole hospital, because the way Pony was standing there made Darry right. Pony wasn't thrilled to see him again.

"Ponyboy…" Darry said as his voice broke. "Pony, where have you been all this time?" Darry said, only translated to, "Pony, you've scared me to death. Please be careful, because I couldn't stand if anything happened to you." in his youngest brothers mind.

Darry looked down and turned away silently, not wanting anymore of the conversation when suddenly Pony broke out of his daze.

"Darry!" Ponyboy screamed and the next thing everyone knew Darry and Pony were hugging the daylights out of each other. "Darry," Pony said softly. "I'm sorry…"

Darry was stroking Pony's hair as he fought to keep the tears back but only crying harder all the more because he couldn't. "Oh, Pony, I thought we lost you… like we did Mom and Dad…"

Ponyboy shuddered at the thought of Darry losing another person he loved to death about.

Sodapop sooned joined the group hug and now they were all hugging each other, safe and sound. Soda would go back to work tomorrow along with Darry. Two-Bit and Steve would get to see the kid again and maybe the "friendly" bond between Steve and Pony would change slightly. The greasers would go all out in the rumble and win. Dallas &amp; and Johnny would heal up nicely and nobody will ever have to brush their teeth or go to school again. _Or so they think…_

**oOoOoOo**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this short little seven chapter fic. I got a lot of help from it by a lot of people and so many nice reviews and thoughts along with suggestions. Thank you so much and I'm looking forward to finishing **_**Rainy Days**_ **and **_**You're Going Home.**_

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**


End file.
